Pisces
by bloodtearsandink423
Summary: "Pisces?" "Hm?" "I..." like you. A lot. He glanced at her, snickering at the expression on her face. "Spit it out Capricorn. You look like you're going to throw up or something." Nice. "I...I'm just really glad we're friends."
1. Chapter 1

The night time sky stretched above her head as she lay atop their hill, gazing at it. With a beckon of her hand, the stars rearranged themselves to form intricate designs, dancing among the deep purples, blues, and reds of galaxies far away. A comet trailed across her line of vision, its glittering tail chasing close behind as it went. She sighed contentedly, dropping her hand. Luminescent stardust rained down, covering everything with a thin coat of silver. "Do you like it?" she murmured, not looking at the boy beside her. He propped himself up on his elbows, studying her work. "Its nice." "Nice?" "Mhm." "Just nice?" With an exaggerated "oomph" he dropped back down into the thick grass, holding up his hands and placing them together to form a rectangle. "It's beautiful." She smiled, rolling over onto her stomach to look down at him. "Pisces?" "Hm?" "I..." _like you. A lot._ He glanced at her, snickering at the expression on her face. "Spit it out Capricorn. You look like you're going to throw up or something." Nice. "I...I'm just really glad we're friends." _Chicken._ He smiled. "Me too. I hope we're friends for a long time." The knot in her stomach twisted painfully, but she forced it down, instead, focusing her attention the little details that made him who he was. A mess of riotous deep brown curls fell into his eyes, eyes which she knew were as dark as the night, though, in the right light, if she looked close enough, they were flecked with chocolate. His eyelashes, thick and impossibly long for a boy, cast shadows on delicate cheekbones. His face was full of sharp angles and shades in some places, and gentle curves in others. Contradictions upon contradictions. Her fingers ached to brush along the subtle stubble ghosting his strong jaw line. She tucked her hands under her, squashing the temptation. It seemed almost unfair that he could be so beautiful while she was so...not. Self consciously, she touched the spiraled horns that pushed through her hair, a reminder of the constellation she personified. "So how's Virgo?" He arched one perfect eyebrow in suspicion. "Since when have you been interested in Virgo?" She shrugged. "Just trying to keep up a casual conversation." Folding his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes. "We don't have to say anything, you know." She settled her self back down in the grass, riveting her attention on the soft blades of grass between her fingers. "Sounds good to me."

When Capricorn awoke, the first thing she noticed was that her cheek was resting against a particularly warm surface. The second thing was that Pisces arm was draped carelessly across her back, securing her against him. She carefully detangled herself from him and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was nearly dawn. Rosy tendrils of sunlight were already creeping up, illuminating the sky. She prodded Pisces shoulder. "Wake up," she whispered, not quite sure why she was whispering. He groaned and pushed her hand away. "Go away." "Its almost dawn." "Why are you in my room?" "You aren't in your room." That woke him up. He scrambled to his feet, brushing himself off. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" he grumbled. "Are you always this charming when you wake up?" Grinning, he helped her to her feet. "C'mon, before any one realizes we've been missing." They snuck back to the manor.

Capricorn tiptoed down the hall to her room. Her hand closed around the knob of her door, twisting ever so slightly... "Late night?" She winced and turned slowly. Taurus was leaning in his open doorway, a customary scowl etched into his face. "Uh..no. Early breakfast actually. Waffles. Yum." "You're a pathetic liar. By the way, Virgo stopped by your room last night. Wanted to know if you'd seen Pisces." "Yeah? What am I, his babysitter?" Taurus moved quickly, his impact knocking the breath out of her as she hit the floor. " Don't play that game! You were with him, weren't you?" She groaned, struggling to sit up. "He came to watch me paint. Are you this abusive to everyone? Or do you just get your kicks from head butting little girls?" "He's suppose to marry Virgo," Taurus ground out through gritted teeth. "He. Came. To. Watch. Me. Paint. I didn't propose to him or anything. Jeez." "Just stay away from him." She watched him storm down the hall and out of sight before sticking her tongue out.

"So..I hear Pisces was out all night..with you." Capricorn looked up, a spoonful of oatmeal poised halfway in her mouth. Virgo stood before her. "Oh yeah, I knocked him out and held him hostage. But don't worry. He outwitted me and escaped my evil clutches." Virgo sighed and took a seat, reaching for a bowl of fruit. "Is everything a joke to you?" "Yeah, usually." "You aren't that funny." Before Capricorn could retort, Pisces appeared, slippping into the seat beside her, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Mornin' girls." She shot Virgo a smug grin. "Mornin' baby. You look exhausted. What were you doing last night anyways?" "Capri didn't tell you? She kidnapped me. Held me hostage." Virgo gasped in outrage, glaring as Capri smothered her laughter with another spoonful of oatmeal. Unfortunately, Pisces chose that moment to lean across the table and kiss his fiance. The oatmeal revolted, coming out of her mouth in a spray of milk, oats, and a coughing fit. "Everything okay over there?" Virgo asked, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered across her face. Capri just muttered into her bowl, refusing to look up until she finished, then fled from the table.


	2. Chapter 2

"Be right back, babe." Pisces rose from the table, ignoring Virgo's grimace as he hurried after Capricorn. He knocked lightly on Capricorn's door, letting his fingers graze the bronze door knob. The door creaked open at his touch. He gazed around the dark room, his gaze falling on her nearly hidden shape. She was sitting with her feet up, her cheek resting on her knees. He sat down beside her, his fingers gently brushing an astray lock of hair behind her ear "The sky last night was really something ,you know."She snorted and turned her head slightly so she wasn't looking at him. "How ladylike. Is something bothering you?" "No." "Clearly something is." "It's nothing," "It's something." "Forget it." "I can't. Now I'm curious." "Will you just leave it alone?" she snarled suddenly, rising to her feet and glaring down at him. Bits of ice swirled around her, a rogue piece scraping his cheek. Ignoring the sting, he leaned back and crossed his arms. "Contentious, aren't we?" A muscle in her jaw twitched as she ground her teeth, biting back words. "I can't recall doing anything to make you mad." "Get out of my room." He stood, as if to leave, but instead leaned uncomfortably close to her. "I know you don't particularly like Virgo, but you don't have to show the whole world how jealous you are." "I'm not jealous." "Liar." She recoiled from him like he'd struck her. "Liar. Ha. Yeah." She turned, busying herself with tidying the contents of her desk. "Cap...I was kidding." "No. You're right. I'm a liar. A great one. I've been lying to myself about _me _and _you_." "Me and you? We're friends." "Friends...friends, friends, friends...Maybe I never wanted to be friends with you..Maybe I..." She paused, reaching up to touch the tear that had escaped from her eye, looking confused at the shimmering drop that rested on her forefinger. Her gaze lifted to meet his."Have you ever thought of us as anything more than friends?" Before he could answer, she looked away, laughing nervously as she mussed her hair. "Don't answer that. I'm not even sure where that came from." She straightened a stack of papers, smiling a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Capri." "Hm?" "Don't do that." "Do what?" "Pretend everythings okay." "I don't know what you're talking about." Her hand collided with a small orange bottle, sending it and the contents crashing to the floor. Tiny white circles scattered in every direction. She scrambled for them but he moved faster. " Arsenic trioxide... What are these for?" "Nothin," she muttered, snatchin the bottle away, depositing the pills and tucking them away. "Are you sick?" She grinned bitterly at that. "Look, they're just vitamins. For my good health." A snort came from behind the both of them. "Your good health? Hardly." Pisces turned towards the door at the sound. Capricorn didn't bother. "Is there a problem with your hand?" Sagittarius glanced down at it quizzically. "No.." "Then you're just too dumb to knock?" Her brother made a face. "Hehe. No. I just came to check how you were doing..say hello..but i see you have much more important affairs to attend to." "Yeah, I do. So leave." "But I wanna be here when you tell him," he pouted, perching himself on the edge of her desk."Shove off." "Can I tell him?" "You can leave." "Can I tell him pleaseeee." She slammed hr hand down on the desktop, startling both Pisces and her brother. "It's not some giant honor to announce. Try not to sound so excited." She pushed past the two of them and disappeared down the hall. "Tell me what?" All amusement had slid from Sagittarius's face when he looked at Pisces. "Capricorn's dying."

She ran until she reached the garden, sprawling into the thick, cold grass. Above her, sunlight crept through the thick foliage that resembled a leafy green ceiling. Violets brushed her face, whispering delicately. She closed her eyes. Somewhere, deep in the garden, water fell with a gentle roar. Footsteps broke harshly into her temporary peace. "You're going to ruin your clothes if you stay like that." "Good." "Capricorn...I've noticed we aren't the _best _of friends..." "You're right. We aren't. So go away." "But- "Look, if you came out here to have some heartfelt conversation that will inevitably bring me to tears and result in the both of us skipping through a field of daises while holding hands and pledging to be friends forever, you're wasting your time." With a soft sigh, Virgo sat down in the grass, tentatively arranging her dress so it wouldn't wrinkle. "Can you really blame me? If you were in my place, wouldn't you be worried he could change his mind?" "I'd trust him." "Trust has nothing to do with this. I love him and I'm asking you to stay away." Capricorn smiled lightly. "I'll stay away when he tells me to." "I know you love him too, but why embarrass yourself any further than you already have?" Capri's eyes snapped open. "I don't ...I don't..." The world started to spin. _Please no..not here..not in front of her.. _She pushed herself hastily to her feet and bolted, swaying dangerously. She made it as far as the back door before her legs buckled. _I don't love him. I don't love him. I don't love him._ Everything exploded in a supernova of color.


End file.
